Running up that Hill
by Sarcastrow
Summary: "And if I only could I'd make a deal with God and get him to swap our places" Hermione never forgot what it was like to be a man. LEMONS! OMG the Lemons! Originally written for Week 22 at fandom Fridays on LJ. The prompt was "Drug usage" Many thanks and much homage to Kate Bush I've had this plot (such as it is) in my head for two years. Hope it fits the prompt (I think so)


**Running up that Hill**

_And if I only could_

_I'd make a deal with god_

_And get him to swap our places._

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_With no problems._

"Ready?"

"As I ever will be."

"Okay, then." A bright red hair fell into the goblet in her hand, and at the same time a curly brown one fell in his. The liquid in hers turned a burnished copper color, his became the hue of roasted chestnuts.

She raised her goblet. "Cheers."

"I love you," he said, and they downed the potions.

_Forgot about the buzz from Polyjuice,_ Hermione thought as her head spun. She reached out and clung to Ron's shoulder as the room twisted around her, but it was hard to hold onto as he was shrinking and she was growing – and growing fast. She felt her breasts shrinking and her chest expanding, and then the thing she remembered and had tried to forget almost every day for the last five years happened. She grew a cock.

Across from Hermione, Ron shrank, his features softened and his hair grew, darkened, and curled. They stood naked in the sitting room of their home a few miles from the burrow and watched themselves transform into each other. He ran his hands up his body, cupped his breasts, and tweaked the nipples. "Ohohoho, that does feel great," he said.

Hermione watched him in her body and felt her erection growing. "Do that some more. Oh, and try this." She reached out and ran her middle finger up between his folds, gathered a bit of moisture and rubbed light circles over his clit. He shivered.

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" he gasped. "Is that what you feel? All the time?"

"Yes," she said slyly, but in his husky voice. Her hand dropped to her cock, she stroked it and smiled. "That's not bad, as well."

"This is very, very strange, love," he said. He looked in her eyes with the smoky expression she was used to seeing on his face but looked odd and slightly funny on hers. "Well, as this was your idea…" he knelt before her and took her cock in his mouth. Ron was far from gay, but he had thought a lot about what he would do for her at this moment. She had a set of skills that he was very eager to try and a few ideas of his own that he thought might surprise her. _After all,_ he thought, _it's not gay if it's your own cock._

"Oh…" she put her hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall over, "Oh fuck, Ron. I'll never complain about your love for this again." He drew back and then took her as far as he could without gagging. Her knees tried to buckle.

He started to laugh and pulled from her. "Now you know why I like to sit or lay down. Have a seat, love. Let's see if I can do what you do. Now, like this?" He gently stroked her cock in time with him as he took her in and out of his mouth. With the other hand he lightly fondled her balls.

Her eyes crossed and closed. "My god! Oh, holy fuck. Suck my cock, Ron. Oh fuck, that's good." She felt his tongue flick back and forth across the head of her cock and then swirl around it rubbing the underside of the rim. Her hips unconsciously started to buck into him, and she fisted his hair and fucked his face for a few moments before she realized what she was doing. "Fuck, shit, bloody fucking hell, that's great!"

He sat back and laughed. "You know, I love how sex turns your language blue. Well, this isn't as intense to feel but I love to watch it." He wrapped his large firm tits around her cock and fucked her with them.

"That still feels very good, Ron." She said breathily, as looked down at him with her smoky, lust filled eyes. He thumbed his nipples and squeezed his tits together hard around her, then he leaned his head down and took the head of her cock in his mouth every time it emerged from between his tits. "And I can see why you like to watch from here. God, that's hot."

"Yeah, I know," he smirked. "But if I keep it up I won't get my turn now, will I?" He stood and sat next to her on the couch. "My turn."

Hermione slid off the couch to the floor and knelt in front of him. "I'm going to lick your pussy now, Ron." It was all he could do not to guffaw. She usually said, "I'm going to suck your cock now," and the change struck him as hilarious. Then she tongued his clit and he forgot everything.

She sniggered to herself. Hermione had been planning this part for the month that the Polyjuice potion had taken to brew. She sucked then blew lightly across his clit. The shiver of pleasure and the nonstop cursing were her reward. She laughed and sucked him once again into her mouth, running her tongue in a zigzag pattern up and down his pussy. she felt him getting wetter and wetter, and when she started to feel him tense she slid a finger into him and curled the end to rub the bundle of nerves on the other side of his clit. He exploded in a flurry of curses and inarticulate yells. His pussy pulsed, his thighs squeezed around her face, and she smiled despite herself.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh Christ," he panted in her own sex-lowered voice.

She had stopped her ministrations, but now she started again, and his time she went through the stages faster.

"UNFAIR!" he shouted as he came again. "Fucking unfair," he whispered as he collapsed back on the couch.

She picked him up easily and laid him on the blanket they had spread on the floor earlier. "I'm going to fuck you now, Ron."

Hermione at last understood what it was to be so hard it hurt a little, and Ron understood what it was to be so aroused that there was an empty feeling in his center. She spread his legs and rubbed the head of her cock along his pussy. "You want it, I can tell," she said with a smirk. That was usually his line, but he was squirming and writhing, pushing against her.

"In me," he panted. "In me now!"

"Of course, my love," she said and slid into him completely.

"OH MY GOD," they said in chorus.

"Oh, Ron that's so lovely, silky, and wet, and hot. That's what I feel like?" She was having trouble with her vision. Her eyes kept crossing.

"Best pussy on earth. I keep telling you that," he said. "And you… this feeling…WOW! It's…"

"Yeah," Hermione sniggered and began to stroke in and out of him. It took her a moment to find the right position and rhythm, but when she did they both sighed in pleasure.

"I love you in me," he said. "Oh, shit, love. You're gonna make me come again."

"Feels so good," she whispered. "Come for me, Ron. You always say you can feel it. I want to. Come for me."

His eyes widened. "Oh fuck, this is different, yes, yes, oh FUCK YES!"

She laughed as his pussy clenched around her cock. "Oh my, Ron, hell yes I can feel that. I'll be damned, you're right, that feels incredible." Hermione increased her pace. With ever lengthening strokes she pounded into Ron's wet slickness. Her breath came hot and fast as she built ever higher, then her eyes rolled in her head. "Oh Ron, oh love, this is it. I can feel it coming." Her eyes widened and she smiled in wonder. "Oh… Oh…Come with me, Ron. Come with meeeeEEEE."

They were still laying on the floor wrapped in each other's arms when they reverted back to themselves.

"That was one of your best ideas, Mione. Really great," he chuckled. "Not sure I want to make a habit of it, but now and again it might be nice."

"Yes, it was very instructive, but I'd like to suck _your _cock now." She rolled onto her side and started stroking him. "That is, if you're _up _for it."

Ten minutes later she was screaming and calling his name as he drove into her.

_Come on baby, come on darling  
Let me steal this moment from you now  
Oh come on angel, come on come on darlin'  
Let's exchange the experience oh..._


End file.
